


The Fraud

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Tony pines for Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony knows a real hero when he sees one.





	The Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monday Prompt at Fanfiction Renegades: "I'm a fraud, there's nothing more ot say about it."

Cap was right. Take away the suit and what am I? I know what I said, but without the suit, I’m no hero. I am all the other things I said, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but Cap, he’s a hero. He goes out there and uses his own strength to fight. Yeah, yeah, I called him a lab rat. 

Did you ever meet anyone who was so much better than you that they made you angry and ashamed of who you are? 

That would be me and Cap. Despite what anyone says, he is the real deal. Erskine’s serum took a decent kid who want to stop bullies and made him into a hero with extraordinary strength of body and mind. 

I would love to be half the hero he is. I know they call me a hero, too, but I’m a fraud, a pretender and there’s nothing more to say about that. 

I’ll settle for loving the hero. That I can do. No fakery, fraud about it. I love him. 

And he can never know.


End file.
